La Venganza de Kaoru
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Tras encontrar el cuerpo de Louis en el espacio. Kaoru sufrirá una de sus peores experiencias que convertirán a Kaoru en uno de los seres más oscuros que la colonia haya conocido, en su afán de venganza y/o justicia.
1. Aparición

**La Venganza de Kaoru**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**Introducción**

¿Alguna vez se encontrará justicia total en el mundo? Consideremos el caso de Kaoru. Luna le dijo a Kaoru que él no mató a Louis, pero por otro lado, Kaoru pensaba que soltó su mano en un acto de inconciencia. ¿La familia de Louis pensaría igual? Claro que no, ellos pensarían que definitivamente Kaoru mató a Louis. ¿Quién tiene la razón¿A quién le creemos? Ante la justicia, relativa en este caso, surgen personas que se creen capaces de juzgarlo todo.

**I**

**(Aparición)**

(**Nota del Autor:** Usaré los nombres de la colonia y de la escuela de los sobrevivientes según lo que ví en un Fansub Inglés)

Era el décimo día de navegación de la misión espacial ROUA-2714, la cual circulaba por la colonia ROCA-A2. Se estaban buscando con un radar los restos de un grupo de herramientas perdidas en una exploración anterior.

- Matsuda – decía alguien por un parlante – ¿Los radares han encontrado algo?

- No jefe. No hemos visto nada.

- Rayos… esta búsqueda ya cansa. Son 10 días de exploración…

En ese momento se activaron los sensores, mostrando el texto "Object Detected" [Objeto Detectado. Matsuda lo puso en el radar y le dio zoom para poderlo apreciar. Vio un traje espacial.

- ¡Hemos encontrado un traje espacial! – anunció sorprendido Matsuda a su jefe. Este no demoró en acudir.

- ¡Acerca el zoom al máximo! – ordenó su jefe.

- Es el zoom máximo, jefe. Deberíamos recogerlo con la grúa.

Así fue. La grúa al ver cercano al traje espacial lo atrajo dentro de la nave. En ese momento Matsuda y su jefe fueron a inspeccionar y fue entonces cuando se dieron una terrible sorpresa.

- ¡Es un humano! – gritó Matsuda.

Tras el casco se veía el rostro de un ser humano. Era joven y estaba conservado por la carencia de bacterias en el espacio. Esto había protegido el cuerpo de la descomposición, haciéndolo fácilmente reconocible. Tendría a juzgar unos 14 años.

(**Nota del Autor:** Desconozco si en el espacio se puede o no descomponer un cuerpo. Pero supongámoslo por ahora).

- Debemos enviarlo a la investigación forense, Matsuda – dijo su jefe – Tenemos que compararlo con la lista de desaparecidos que mantiene la colonia.

- ¡Si señor! – dijo Matsuda y se llevó el cadáver a investigación.

Esto obligó a la nave ROUA-2714 a regresar a la colonia ROCA-A2 donde se realizaron los experimentos necesarios. Tras 5 días finalmente llegó el reporte a manos de Matsuda y su jefe.

"_**Cuerpo Nº 057551 – Departamento Forense de la Colonia ROCA-A2**_

_**Causa de Muerte:**__ Asfixia._

_**Tiempo de Muerte:**__ 2 años._

_**Edad al momento de la muerte:**__ 14 años._

_**Muestras de ADN:**__ Si existen._

_**Detalles:**__ A juzgar por el traje, este sujeto murió al separársele los tubos conductores de oxígeno en un paseo espacial o en un desprendimiento de una parte de la nave donde se encontraba. Hay claras muestras de que estuvo desesperado antes de morir, o eso muestran sus manos y su semblante"_

- Compararemos su ADN con el registro de muertos de la colonia – indicó el médico forense – Pero tengan total seguridad de que murió a los 14 años.

Por su lado preocupado Matsuda y su jefe fueron a ver al Sr. Yagami, el jefe de la policía de la colonia, ya que el mantenía la lista de desaparecidos.

- Sr. Yagami, hemos encontrado un cuerpo en la exploración espacial. Está siendo analizado por los forenses.

- Un cuerpo – dijo Yagami sorprendido – Veo que tendremos que cotejar la lista de desaparecidos… ¿Algún detalle del cuerpo?

- Tendría 14 años – dijo Matsuda – Y su tiempo de muerte es de 2 años.

- Quién haya hecho esto es un vil asesino. Lanzar el cuerpo al espacio es lo peor que puede hacer.

Y buscaron en la lista de desaparecidos de hace 2 años, simplemente para darse otra sorpresa.

"_**Lista de Desaparecidos: Año 2214**_

_Hideki Kyosuke21 años_

_Narima Nichi17 años_

_Kurono Harima20 años_

_**Louis Tarou14 años**_

_Amane Akira30 años_

_Midou Kenji19 años_

_[…"_

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Yagami - ¡Louis Tarou¡Ese estudiante de la selección de astronautas!

Se decidió entonces buscar la información relacionada con las cámaras de seguridad de ese evento. Entonces se toparon con dos cintas muy interesantes: La escena de Kaoru y Louis al ser compañeros de habitación y la muerte propia de Louis. Y las vieron repetidas veces para dar una conclusión.

- Lo sabía – dijo Yagami – Ese tal Kaoru lo mató. Lo soltó porque quería ser el astronauta elegido.

- No lo sabemos – dijo Matsuda – Tal vez estamos juzgando un evento normal en ese tipo de casos…

- Si sólo lo detestara sin llegar a más, lo creería. Incluso aceptaría que se peleen. Sin embargo… ¿Qué hace Kaoru en la nave con Louis? No pudo haber dicho "No quiero estar con él, deseo que me cambien". Y durante el vuelo esa mirada de odio… me temo que Kaoru planeaba algo entre manos… - insistió Yagami - ¡No hay que perder más tiempo! Se le notificará a la familia Tarou.

Fue entonces cuando un teléfono sonó en casa de la familia Tarou.

- ¿Diga? – contestó una mujer – Habla Megumi Tarou.

- Sra. Tarou – dijo Yagami – Soy Takano Yagami, jefe de la policía de la colonia. La llamo para decirle dos cosas. La primera es que encontramos el cuerpo de su hijo Louis Tarou y la segunda es que hemos concluido con algunas pruebas que un chico llamado Kaoru fue el que lo asesinó. Su muerte no fue un accidente.

Megumi Tarou dejó caer el teléfono. Su rostro cambió a un rostro lleno de odio por ese tal Kaoru que había matado a su hijo. Puso un pie sobre el teléfono para que no se escuchara lo que dijera. Entonces dijo:

- ¡No importa lo que haga¡Kaoru pagará terriblemente la muerte de Louis¡Ese miserable pagará con un dolor peor que la muerte!

Finalmente levantó el teléfono y habló con Takano Yagami para iniciar las demandas legales que conduzcan a su arrestro. La suerte de Kaoru estaba echada.


	2. Arresto

**La Venganza de Kaoru**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**II**

**(Arresto)**

Ya se habían cumplido más de 1 año desde que los sobrevivientes habían regresado a la colonia. Esta vez Kaoru estaba con Shingo y con Luna en una cafetería. Nada como ir a hablar con los amigos.

- Shingo – dijo Kaoru – Dime que estás haciendo ahora…

- Yo sigo en la escuela – dijo Shingo – Pero ahora estoy preparándome para el próximo torneo de robots de la ciudad…

Justo entonces sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de texto.

- Chicos, lo siento – dijo Shingo – Debo atender unos asuntos… los veré luego.

Por fin… Luna y Kaoru solos.

- Luna… hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó ella.

- Dime… ¿Crees que la familia de Louis me odie?

- Vamos – dijo Luna sorprendida – No creo que pienses que seas un asesino. Eso fue un accidente… deberías aceptarlo.

- No lo sé… yo tenía una rivalidad muy marcada con Louis.

- Ellos lo comprenderán… - dijo Luna – Eso fue un accidente. No te creo capaz de matar sin piedad, tan solo porque alguien te estorba. Ese no es el Kaoru que yo conozco. Yo conozco a un Kaoru que ayuda a sus amigos…

Trasladémonos por un momento al cuartel de la policia.

- Sra. Tarou, ya se han publicado los anuncios en los periódicos, ya no deberíamos tener tantos problemas. Pronto ubicaremos a Kaoru por presión.

- ¿Presión?

- Hemos averiguado que Kaoru fue uno de los que se desapareció con otros 6 estudiantes hace 1 año. Entre esos estudiantes había uno llamado Shingo. Ese Shingo, tiene deseos de estudiar fuera de la colonia. La recompensa que hemos publicado es una beca de estudios o el valor en dinero de ella – explicó Yagami – Así, es posible que sus amigos lo entreguen… especialmente Shingo.

- Nunca lo creí tan brillante, Sr. Yagami.

- Es para atrapar a ese criminal. Para asesinarlo así tuvo que tener motivos…

Yagami no se equivocaba. Shingo había visto el anuncio y estaba en un dilema entre sus amigos y la beca. Si delataba a Kaoru, sería fatal para su amistad, pero por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de ser uno de los mejores mecánicos de la galaxia. Lo que ofrecía la beca era tentador…

Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono en la Jefatura de Policia. Yagami atendió. La llamada venía de un teléfono público:

- ¿Diga?

- Tengo la ubicación de Kaoru. Pero para dárselas quiero que me aseguren la beca que ofrecen de recompenza…

Yagami tapó el teléfono un momento… su plan funcionó.

- ¡Lo hice Sra. Tarou! ¡Uno de ellos lo ha traicionado!

Luego volvió a hablar con Shingo.

- Te aseguro la beca. Danos la ubicación de Kaoru y si lo atrapamos… será toda tuya esa beca.

- Está ubicado en la Cafetería Kamiya en el Centro de la Colonia.

Al decir esas palabras, Shingo había vendido por una nada despreciable suma, a uno de sus amigos. Shingo era conciente de lo que hacía, pero no le importó… todo sea por la beca.

- ¡Excelente! – dijo la Sra. Tarou – Vamos por ese tal Kaoru que deseo verlo castigado.

En ese momento las patrullas salieron con la Sra. Tarou y Yagami directo a la dirección que Shingo había indicado. La suerte de Kaoru estaba echada.

Trasladémonos ahora a la escena entre Kaoru y Luna.

- Sigo pensando en que te equivocas Kaoru… jamás pudiste matar a Louis. Debes aceptar que fue un accidente.

- Luna… yo agradezco esto que haces por mí, pero quiero saber porqué lo haces. No te he visto tan preocupada por mí hasta ahora.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le dijo Luna – En realidad es porque yo…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quería decirlo pero no podía. Luna sentía algo… no estaba segura de lo que era, pero se sentía bien si tranquilizaba a Kaoru.

- ¿Qué sucede Luna? – le dijo Kaoru - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Kaoru… verás… yo…

- No entiendo que te sucede. ¿Estás enferma?

- Kaoru, yo debo decirte que…

El sonido de las sirenas no la dejó continuar. De repente aparecieron policías y preguntaron a alta voz:

- ¿Quién es Kaoru?

- ¡Yo! – respondió Kaoru - ¡Díganme que es lo que desean!

En ese momento apareció el Jefe de la Policía, Yagami con Megumi Tarou. Fue entonces cuando le dieron la terrible noticia:

- Estás bajo arresto por el homicidio de Louis Tarou. Tenemos pruebas de que fuiste tú. Tu ubicación fue facilitada por uno de tus conocidos. Tienes derecho a una defensa… durante el juicio que se te llevará a cabo.

Y raudamente los policías que habían venido lo esposaron. En ese momento Luna decidió intervenir:

- ¡Kaoru no ha hecho nada! ¡Esto es todo un mal entendido!

- Lo será… cuando lo pruebe ante la Justicia – dijo sarcástica Megumi Tarou.

- Luna – dijo Kaoru – Confío en que todo esto es un malentendido. Nos volveremos a ver pronto…

Y sin oponer resistencia dejó que se lo llevaran. Sin embargo, ya en el vehículo policial decidió insistir en su inocencia.

- Yo no maté a nadie. ¿Esto es un error verdad?

- No es ningún error Kaoru – le dijo Yagami – Te espera algo terrible por quebrantar la ley. Nunca debiste cometer tan repudiable crimen.

Apenas llegó a la estación de policía, fue golpeado tanto por Yagami como por Megumi. En especial ella le increpaba:

- ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Toda la vida de mi hijo truncada por tu culpa!

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – se quejó Kaoru - ¡Esto es un malentendido!

Pero no lo escucharon y lo llevaron a una celda preventiva donde lo dejaron, después de que Megumi lo hubiera golpeado un momento más. Kaoru se sentía preocupado por lo que había dicho Yagami: "Tu ubicación fue facilitada por uno de tus conocidos". ¿Quién pudo haberlo entregado? No se lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que a partir de ese momento empezaría todo un infierno en su vida… por un crimen que no cometió.


	3. Cárcel

**La Venganza de Kaoru**

**Renuncia**

Planet Survival (O en japonés para los puristas: Mujin Wakusei Survive) no me pertenece. Pertenece a la NHK y a los estudios Madhouse. No creo que sea justo que un no-japonés posea una serie de anime. Y aún así, no me pertenece ya que de serlo hubiera cambiado varios aspectos.

**III**

**(Cárcel)**

Después de haber pasado unas horas en la celda, esta se volvió a abrir. Estaba en su delante Yagami. Simplemente miró a Kaoru y le dijo:

- Vamos al Juicio que te tienen preparado…

Inmediatamente lo esposaron y lo llevaron a un salón donde había un juez. Estaba Megumi y un grupo de personas como jurado. Fue entonces cuando empezó el juicio:

- Kaoru. Tiene derecho a su legítima defensa. Puede hacerlo usted solo o si lo desea se le asignara un abogado.

- Prefiero defenderme solo – contestó Kaoru.

- Pues bien. Comencemos. Kaoru, se te acusa del asesinato de Louis Tarou.

- Yo me declaro inocente. Eso fue sólo un accidente – contestó Kaoru – Tienen como prueba las cámaras de seguridad.

- También tenemos como prueba algunos videos donde manifiestas tu odio a Louis – dijo Megumi – Su señoría… aquí poseo pruebas.

El juez vio los videos que traía Megumi, entre los cuales estaban las discusiones de Louis y Kaoru en la nave y en su cuarto. Al ver los videos Kaoru se alteró.

- ¡Yo no decía eso en serio! – se defendió - ¡Jamás soltaría a alguien en una situación así!

- Pero lo hiciste – respondió el juez – Así que lamentablemente… esta corte te declara culpable de homicidio. Te doy 10 años de cárcel.

Al oir la sentencia, Megumi sonrió y los policías acudieron para esposar a Kaoru y llevárselo a lo que sería su nueva residencia.

- ¡Al fin llegaste! – dijo Yagami al ver a Kaoru en la cárcel – Tenemos un "tratamiento" para los recién llegados. La sala de Nanomáquinas…

- ¿Sala de Nanomáquinas? – preguntó Kaoru

- Ya lo verás… solo espera.

Inmediatamente se lo llevaron a la citada sala. Ahí lo colocaron sobre una máquina parecida a la de las tomografías. Al verlo ahí, Yagami accionó un botón y dijo:

- Esto es un encargo de Megumi.

Un intenso dolor recorrió a Kaoru por completo. Sentía como si lo pincharan con agujas desde adentro. El chico comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Vamos sigue gritando! – dijo Yagami – Que te duela. Sufre asesino.

Tras unos minutos largos de tortura, Yagami apagó el instrumento.

- No gritas lo suficiente… no vales la pena.

Finalmente lo llevaron a su celda. Era un pequeño espacio con unas rejas. Yagami le dijo:

- Te esperan días horribles. Aquí la gente sale con la idea de que primero moriría antes de volver aquí…

A los 40 minutos le trajeron su alimento. No era la gran cosa, sólo sopa y un pan.

- Come – le dijo el que le dio el plato – Deberás soportar más…

Mientras comía de nuevo sintió el dolor del cuarto de Nanomáquinas. En eso volvió a aparecer Yagami, acompañado del Alguacil.

- Te diré algo…todos tenemos Nanomáquinas al nacer. Cuando naciste, tú al igual que nosotros y los demás, fueron implantados con nanomáquinas. Esto se hace en estricto secreto y algunas leyes prohíben a todos los productos robot y detectores, que detecten estas nanomáquinas.

- ¿Porqué hacen esto? – dijo Kaoru - ¡Soy inocente!

- Lo de las nanomáquinas lo hacemos para facilitar censos, estadísticas y por supuesto… para la guerra. Si vemos a un traidor, simplemente lo matamos con sus nanomáquinas. Todo lo manejamos a través de una Laptop. La llamo "Jigoku Laptop" (lit. "Laptop Infernal"), porque me permite hacer cosas que ni el mismo demonio habría imaginado…

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tu el Jefe de Policía? – dijo Kaoru - ¡Eres un monstruo!

- Mira quien lo dice… - dijo Yagami riéndose – Tú eres considerado una paria de la sociedad. Tu caso ya ha sido publicado en la prensa. Ya no tienes nada… tus padres deben estar muriéndose de vergüenza.

Kaoru pasó días horribles. Despertaba para ser sometido a algunas sesiones con la "Jigoku Laptop". Luego era encerrado. Sin embargo Yagami se cansó de Kaoru en sólo 4 días y luego de eso, simplemente lo recluyó en su celda.

- No puede ser que este sea nuestro sistema de justicia – decía Kaoru en su celda – Me tratan peor que a un perro. ¡Yo Kaoru juro ahora que me vengaré de todo lo que me han hecho! ¡Crearé un mundo donde los inocentes sean libres y vivan sus vidas y los malvados sean destruídos!

Una luz extraña brillaba en los ojos de Kaoru. Había tomado una gran decisión.

Al pasar 1 semana, ocurrió un evento decisivo: Una revuelta de presos. Todo comenzó por ciertas limitaciones con respecto a los alimentos. Kaoru aprovechó en recordarles a todos los demás convictos lo de la cámara de Nanomáquinas y se perdió el control. Los criminales más osados simplemente se abalanzaron contra los guardias, matándolos con los propios utensilios de cocina que tenían.

- ¡Viva la libertad! – decían para justificar sus actos.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad. A un policía muerto le quitó su arma y comenzó a buscar la Jigoku Laptop. Si la poseía, podría crear el mundo de justicia que el quería.

- ¡Oye tú detente! – dijo un guardia al ver a Kaoru - ¡Alto ahí!

Kaoru simplemente pensó "Es por la Justicia" y le disparó. Al caer muerto ese guardia, Kaoru lo registró y consiguió las llaves de la oficina del Alguacil. Al entrar vió al Alguacil que ya estaba muerto… había sido asesinado por la turba de presos que corrían por toda la prisión saqueando todo lo que podían.

- ¡Vamos! – decían los convictos - ¡Huyamos rápido!

Kaoru se escondió tras el cadáver del alguacil, y encontró finalmente la tan buscada Jigoku Laptop. Al cogerla se llenó de un sentimiento de poder y la encendió. Apareció la pantalla: "Sistema de Control de Nanomáquinas". El eligió toda la lista de convictos, excepto a el mismo y le aparecieron las opciones "Acción y Detalles".

- Si no hago algo, ellos me matarán por la Laptop.

Inmediatamente buscó la opción "Muerte" y en detalles especificó "Falla Cardíaca". Y finalmente dio click en Aceptar. Tras unos segundos un gran grito invadió la prisión. Todos los presos cayeron muertos por un infarto.

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Kaoru - ¡Al fin tengo el poder de la Justicia! ¡Crearé un Nuevo Mundo! ¡Un mundo sin criminales! Y seré… ¡Kaoru-sama, el Dios de ese mundo!

Inmediatamente puso la Jigoku Laptop a buen respaldo y escapó de esa prisión. Al salir, vió la colonia. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde su experiencia carcelaria.

- Ahora soy libre – dijo Kaoru – Debo escapar antes de que me descubran…

Inmediatamente se fue hacia un parque donde se sentó contemplando la Jigoku Laptop. Estuvo probando sus opciones, con los nombres de los convictos ya muertos para no levantar sospechas. Finalmente, cuando ya estuvo totalmente seguro del funcionamiento de la laptop, seleccionó el nombre de "Yagami (Jefe Policía)" y se le presentó las opciones. En ese momento se quedó pensando… ¡Era su venganza perfecta! La vida de Yagami estaba a su merced. Tenía tiempo de sobra para elegir la forma de muerte preferida. Y entonces, sonriendo Kaoru dijo:

- Al fin… Yagami, creo que es hora de arreglar cuentas.


End file.
